El, Rise of Chaos
by Risingwind
Summary: 5000 years after legacy of the Elgang the world no longer used the El, or so they thought. Now a new evil arises contaminating the El hidden in the center of the world. Disaster is everywhere. Can 8 new people find a way to stop the chaos?TEMPERARY HIATUS
1. OC signup sheet

you can have your OC as a villain if you want(must not be a angel or from another world)(becuz all the main character slot are taken up)

Other than that enjoy the story


	2. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first story i hope you like it. Criticism is appreciated  
Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my OC  
_Italics: thoughts  
_

* * *

Prologue

Months after the Elgang defeated Karis they were invited to join Vanessa, Lowe, Peninsio, and a few others on a trip lead them deep into the forest as they traveled. After about a hour they arrived at a small town with what looked like a mansion next to it.

"This is for you, a token or our appreciation for what you have done for us"

"WHAT!"

Lowe chuckled at their shock and told them to name the new town

"Why don't we name the new town Hope so if anything happens in the future this can be a beacon of hope" Rena suggested

"Not a bad idea" Raven said. The rest of the Elgang agreed as well

"Well we'll be going now" Vanessa and the others left

The Elgang decided Eve would would watch over the Town and agreed to come back next year

* * *

_one year later_  
Rena's POV

_'It's nice to see everyone again.'_I yawned and looked out the balcony while waiting for Eve to come out_ 'Its so pretty here.' S_ighing, I reached out my hand as a bluebird landed on it _'I'm glad Elder let me stay in Elrios.'_ I checked the time. We had been waiting for half a hour. _'I wonder where Eve is'  
_  
"Has anyone seen Eve." I asked

"She said she needed to finish something and would be right out" Raven replied

A nasod came over and said,"Miss Eve will be out soon." and left.

A few minutes later Eve came out with 2 other nasods and the one that had told us Eve was coming. They sat down on the balcony with us and we drank tea and started talking.

"Sorry I'm late I had to finish a few things"

"It's fine Eve" _'I wonder who those 3 other nasods are'_

Chung spoke up,"So who are the 3 nasods with you Eve"

Eve pointed at the pink hair nasod" This is Apple she will rule after me is anything were to happen to me. She has 2 severnts Charon and Persephone . Next is Q-Proto_00 she was a prototype nasod during the nasod-human war. She is Apple's protecter." Eve then pointed to a black and white nasod that looked like Charon."This is Chrono. He was part of my combat squad during the ancient nasod-human war."

"Hey Eve I'm curious. What were you working on that look so long?" Elsword asked

"yea we're all wondering" I said

"Well my system predict something big will happen in the future so I'm working on a device that can send someone close to the time it will happen"

"Why not ask Glaive to teleport us to that time"

"Rena have you even seen Glaive since we defeated Karis?" Aisha's outburst surprised me.

"No"

"Exactly no one has seen him since we defeated Karis"

"So what exactly will happen?" Ciel asked

" Not sure." was the reply he got.

" Well we can do anything about it i guess"

"There is nothing to do" Add bluntly stated

"Add is right to somepoint. If it's far into the future what we do now will probably not affect it" Ara commented

"I have a idea." We all looked at Lu

"What's your idea Lu?" I asked

"We can train people to fight if they wish so that in the future our skills, that we taught to them, will be used to help fight against whatever the threat is."

"Not a bad idea but we need somewhere to train them like a academy of some sort" Aisha said

Then a idea hit me,"Why don't we make the academy here?" I said," It's near the forest so they can learn survival skills to"

"Good idea" they all said

"Then lets put the plan in action!"

* * *

Sometime later they built the academy and taught people skills they were best at

* * *

Elsword, Aisha, Raven, Chung, Ara, Elesis, and Add died of old age  
Rena, Lu, and Ciel vanished mysteriously  
Eve's functions stopped working mysteriously

* * *

**So how did you like it was deleted on accident and had to retype it fast so it could be out on christmas  
R&amp;R everyone~  
Cya next time**


End file.
